Algorithm Page (LoTRII Map Game)
Algorithm Phases: National War Score Phase The Algorithm is divided into two major phases, the "National War Score Phase" and the "Battle Phase." A new National War Score Phase will be created at the beginning of every new year in the war, and shows the national willingness to fight. If the National War Score Phase has a nation in the negative, it will need to sue for peace or face a popular revolt against the war. Furthermore, the National War Score Phase will impact the morale of your troops in the Battle Phases. Battle Phase The "Battle Phase" is the algorithm that decideds the outcome of a battle. There can be many Battle Phases in each year and they can represent anything from small skirmishes to clashes between army groups. The Battle Phase depends primarily on troop numbers and the realtive effecivness of the troops. Battle Phases can also be subdivided into Naval and Land battles, which have different algorithms. National War Score Algorithms: Structure *Nation (Year) **Total: **Population: **Industry: **Technology: **Government: **War Eagerness: **War Weariness: **Readiness: **Fronts: Population The Population Score is simply a representation of the population. *Greater than 25 Million:15 *Greater than 5 Million:10 *Greater than 1 Million:5 *Less than 1 Million:0 Industry The Industry Score is a representation of the industrial development. *Pre-Industrial Society:0 *Proto-Industrial Society:5 *Lightly Industrialized:15 *Moderately Industrialized:25 *Fully Industrialized:45 *Massively Industrialized:75 Technology *Highest Tier:25 *High Tier:20 *Middle Tier:15 *Lower Tier:10 *Lowest Tier:5 Government *Monarchy or Autocracy supported by the citizens:10 *Oligarchy supported by the citizens:5 *Oligarchy not supported by the citizens:-10 *A.M. or Dictatorship not supported:-15 War Eagerness *Zealous:25 *Supported War:10 *Un-Supported War:-5 *Revolts:-15 *Civil War:-50 War Weariness *Fully Supplied:15 *Well Supplied:10 *Rationing:0 *Under Supplied:-10 *Poorly Supplied:-15 *Starving:-25 Readiness *Armies in Position with Supplies Stockpiled:20 *Armies in Position or Supplies Stockpiled:10 *Armies Rushed to Position with Supplies Stockpiled:5 *Armies Rushed to Position without Supplies Stockpiled:-5 *Armies Unable to Reach Front:-20 Fronts *One Front:10 *Two Fronts:0 *Three Fronts:-5 **Subtract 5 for each adfitional front Final Calculation Just add them all up and compare the two. Remeber to write a new one for each year the war continues. After a side reaches zero, it must capitulate. Battle Phase Algorithms: Structure *Battle Name (Year) **Attacker ***Total: ***Troops: ***Support: ***Morale: ***Defensives: N/A ***Technology: **Defender ***Total: ***Troops: ***Support: ***Morale: ***Defensives: ***Technology: **Result: Troops Troops are the number of soldiers you have in the army involved in the specific battle. Your troops are the core of the score and are responsible for actually providing the raw score. In order to calculate your troop score, take your troop numbers and divide by 1,000. Do not round this number before the second decimal. For example, if Gondor deploys 43,142 (an oddly specific number I know) to a battle, its troops score is 43.14. Support and Equipment Support represents the strength of the specialty units supporting your fielded infantry. This usually takes the form of cannons/artillery, cavalry/armor, and naval/aerial auxiliaries. Support is a modifier score meaning that at minimum it has a strength of 1.00. Support is additive from each group, meaning that if you have naval and cannon support you add the modifier values together and then add 1.00. '''Minimal levels of support can be attained by middle wealth nations for their full army. Moderate levels of support can be attained by upper wealth nations for their full army. Full support levels can be attained by wealthy nations for their full army. Furthermore, if a nation is only supplying a portion of their army with support they can move up a tier with Mod approval. '''An example for calculating support could be Gondor which deploys with its army of 43,142: Wizard Support:0.20, Human:0.00, Moderate Ballista Support:0.10, Moderate Cavalry Support:0.10. The Calculation would then be 1.00 + 0.20 +0.00+ 0.10 + 0.10 + 0.30 + 0.10 = 1.40. *Special Units **Mûmakil Support:0.25 **Trolls Support:0.20 **Nazgul Support:0.15 **Fell-beast Support:0.30 **Ents Support:0.25 **Wizard Support:0.20 **Balrog Support:0.35 *Race **Hobbit:'-0.35' **Goblin:'-0.20' **Orc:'-0.10' **Dwarf:0.10 **Human:0.00 **Elf:0.10 **Uruk-Hai:0.20 **Ghosts:5.00 **Ents:2.00 *Ballista Support **Minimal Ballista Support:0.05 ' **Moderate Ballista Support:'0.10 **Full Ballista Support:0.25 *Cavalry Support **Minimal Cavalry Support:0.05 **Moderate Cavalry Support:0.10 **Full Cavalry Support:0.20 ***Cavalry support is reduced by 75% if the enemy is equipped with Pikes Morale Morale represents the men's willingness to fight. Morale is critical to any fight and is dependent on both the National War Score Phase and the recent battles. Morale is additive from each group, meaning that you can add one from each section to the base score of 1.00. An example of a Morale calculation might be Aragorn leading the Gondorian Army of recently victorious troops against an outnumbering force, and with a National War Score greater than that of the enemy thus the calculation would be: 1.00 + 0.05 + 0.20 + 0.50 - 0.20= 1.55. *National War Score **Less than half that of the enemy:'-0.20' **Less than that of the enemy:'-0.05' **Within 10 points of the enemy:0.00 **Greater than that of the enemy:0.05 **More than double that of the enemy:0.20 *Comparative Strengths **Heavily Outnumbering:0.20 ''' **Heavily Outnumbered:-0.20''' *Previous Battles **Fresh Troops:0.10 **Recently Victorious:0.20 **Recently Defeated:'-0.20' *Positioning Penalties **Encircled:'-0.30' **Out of Supply:'-0.50' **Surrounded and Out of Supply:'-0.90' *Specials (By Mod Approval Only) **Warrior Code:0.25 **Knightly Order:0.25 **Zealotry:0.25 **Great Leader(All Wizards, Ring Wraiths, Thorin Oakenshield, Aragorn, etc.):0.50 **Glorious Last Stand(Helms Deep, etc.):1.00 NOTE: If morale falls below 0, the army disbands or surrenders depending on the logical option. Defensives Defensives are pretty self-explanatory, they are physical barriers set up to protect troops from bombardment and fire. Defensives are the least complex section and have calculations built in. Yay! Entrenchments can be built by troops in place, while forts and lines require peacetime production and in the case of Strategic Forts and Lines, several years of work to build. In our example, lets assume Aragorn and his army are defending a Small Fort, they receive a 1.25 for their Defensives Score. ' *Light Entrenchments:'1.05 *Heavy Entrenchments:1.20 *Small Fort:1.25 *Large Fort:1.50 *Strategic Fort (Mod Approval Only):2.00 Technology Technology represents the military technology of the army.The section takes into account the type of arms and armor used by an army, as well as the tactical strength of the general leadership. For example, '''Aragorn '''and his Gondorian Army are fighting with Partial Plate Armor and Well Made Weapons. Thus the calculation is 1.00 + 0.30 + 0.20 = 1.50 *Armor Strength **No Armor:0.00 **Light Armor:0.10 **Chain mail Armor:0.20 **Partial Plate Armor:0.30 **Full Plate Armor:0.40 **Extra-Human Plate Armor (Limited to Dwarves, Uruk-Hair, and Trolls):0.50 ***Mithril Construction adds 0.05 to any armor class above Light Armor ***If only a portion of the army has armor, the army receives a Scant Armor Penalty of:'-0.05' *Weapons **Improvised:'-0.40' **Poorly Made:'-0.10' **Normal:0.00 **Well Made:0.20 **Exceptional:0.30 *Tactics **Disorganized Mob:'-0.20' **Horde:'-0.10' **Organized Horde:0.00 **Basic Formations:0.10 **Organized Formations:0.15 **Advanced Formations:0.25 Final Calculations and Example After completing your calculations for Troops, Support, Morale, Defensives, and Technology simply multiply all of them together and that is your final battle score. For example: *Demonstration battle **Attacker-Mordor ***Total:112.5 ***Troops:100.00 (100,000) ***Support:0.90 (Trolls, Orcs) ***Morale:1.25 (Less NWS, Outnumbering, Fresh) ***Defensives: N/A ***Technology:1.00 (Light Armor, Poorly Made) **Defender-Gondor ***Total:175.53 ***Troops:43.14 (43,142) ***Support:1.40 (Wizard, Human, Mod. Ballista, Mod. Cav.) ***Morale:1.55 (Greater NWS,Victorious,GL, Outnumbered ) ***Defensives:1.25 (Small Fort) ***Technology:1.50 (PP, WM) **Result: 156% victory for Gondor. The Result calculation uses https://percentagecalculator.net/. Put the larger of the two results in the first blank of the second line, and the smaller in the second. In our situation, the Orc are forced to retreat after taking moderate losses, and Aragorn and his men survive with low casualties. Category:Map Games Category:Lord of the Rings II